1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to ferroelectric energy generators, systems, and methods. More particularly, various embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy generator that generates electrical energy through direct explosive shock wave depolarization of at least one ferroelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial and scientific applications use large amounts of electrical energy. One source of large amounts of electrical energy is explosive-driven pulsed power energy generators. Explosive-driven pulsed power energy generators generate high amplitude pulses of energy through detonation of an explosive charge. Specifically, detonation of an explosive charge positioned in proximity to ferroelectric elements may generate large amounts of electrical energy. Known methods of ferroelectric energy generation require the use of impactors, flyer plates, projectiles, or impedance matching materials to physically deform the ferroelectric elements and generate electrical energy. Unfortunately, use of these techniques increases the complexity of ferroelectric energy generators and inhibits efficient energy generation.